Ship Drabbles
by ourXsavingXgrace
Summary: A series of one shots for every character in HoO/PJO
1. Percabeth

_Imagine your OTP about to say goodbye to each other. Then Person A attempts to hug Person B and Person B attempts to hug A back but ends up failing and making it awkward. Person B is embarrassed but Person A laughs it off and pulls Person B into a hug and kisses the top of B's head._

**~PERCABETH~**

Percy saw his mother's familiar car come driving down the empty road. Most mortals thought that camp was actually a strawberry farm, when it was actually a training camp for demigods, half god, and half mortals. Percy was the son of Poseidon, and his girlfriend Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. Even though Poseidon and Athena weren't on good terms, they still managed to be together.  
"Bye Seaweed Brain. See you next summer." Annabeth said, pulling Percy out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." Percy then took a step toward Annabeth, wanting to hug her. Annabeth opened her arms to hug Percy, but as soon as they came into contact with each other, Annabeth took a step back and tripped on a rock! She tugged on Percy's shirt, and ended up pulling him down with her.  
"Well, I didn't expect to be in this kind of position out here in the open, Annabeth," Percy smirked mischievously. Annabeth's cheeks were tinted a slight pink, "Shut up," she said, hitting him playfully on the arm.  
As the two stared at each other, still in a hugging position, Percy's ears perked up at the sound of his mother clearing her throat. "Ahem."  
Percy and Annabeth flushed bright pink as Percy helped Annabeth up, and Annabeth dusted off her shorts. "Hi ," Annabeth greeted, still not meeting her eyes. "How are you?"  
Sally smiled. "No need for formalities. Now let's teach Percy how to hug someone without faling." Sally hugged Annabeth for a couple of seconds, then turned to her son.  
"Now Percy," Sally started.  
"No! It wasn't what it looked like," A frantic Percy waved his arms around.  
They laughed, and Percy and Annabeth were left alone as Sally climbed into her car. "Say your goodbyes you two."  
They kissed, and for a moment, nothing else mattered. In fact, they kissed a little too long. Sally honked the horn several times. "Okay that's enough!"  
Annabeth waved goodbye at Percy. "That damn Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**_Alright, even though that was a lot shorter than I'd like it to be, I promise I'll update often if I get a request. Like "Do Percico! or Jasper!" I'll do it, most likely, the next day. Thanks for reading and tolerating my amateur writing! No hate, but criticism would be great._**


	2. Jasper

_Imagine your OTP exchanging Valentine's Day cards. Both cards end up being extremely cheesy or silly and makes both of them laugh before going to get dinner or watch a movie._

February 14th. The day some people stay alone and eat chocolate. The day the lucky ones spend with their loved ones. The day Piper McLean thought of the perfect card to give Jason Grace.

She had gone shopping the day before with Annabeth and Hazel, Annabeth decided to just get Percy some chocolates, and Hazel had gone with a panda pillow pet. Piper, however, decided to get a card. She didn't want one that said something like, "you are my only love," or something cheesy like, "you are my everything," but she did want something special.

Browsing through all the sections, she had come across an incredibly strange and silly one. "_Hmmm?_" She thought to herself. She picked one up and inspected it. It had a blue background with a poorly photo shopped picture of Edgar Allen Poe and written in comic sans on the side it said, "Poe-lease be mine." She thought it was funny, and chuckled to herself as she waved Annabeth and Hazel over. It wouldn't work because Jason and she were already together, but there has to be one that's perfect for him.

Annabeth covered Hazel's eyes at the sight of the more, _inappropriate _ones. She was still thirteen, after all. They laughed and giggled and chortled and chuckled as they went through the entire section.

Finally, as if it had a light shining on it like it was meant for Piper to buy, she saw the _perfect_ card. She went over to it, and picked it up, holding it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. She read the words slowly in her mind, snickering.

In comic sans, the words, "You take my breath away," was written next to a shutter shock photo of an old man choking. _"Perfect,"_ Piper smiled to herself in her head.

The next day, she found Jason looking out at the lake at Camp Half-Blood. "Hey," she greeted, the card held behind her back in a little pink envelope. Jason looked at her and smiled, "Hey, Pipes. Happy Valentine's Day."

They hugged, and Piper gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused Jason to blush slightly. _"He's so cute!" _ She thought. "Here." He handed her a box of her favorites- dark chocolate. Heck yes!

Piper smiled, and very excitedly handed him his gift. "I got something for you, too." He thanked her and opened the envelope. As soon as he read it out loud, Piper and he exploded into laughter, clutching their stomachs. "Thanks, Pipes. This was the best gift I've ever gotten." "That's the _only _gift you've ever gotten." "Whatever."

Piper smiled. It was only her second Valentine's gift, but she wasn't telling Jason that.

* * *

**Hello! Author here! Since I know it's pretty popular, I'm going to do Percico next. If you read this story, I'd love some suggestions for more HOO/PJO ships. After Percico, I think I'll do Frazel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
